ncislafandomcom-20200215-history
Vostanik Sabatino
Biography Vostanik Sabatino is a Officer with the CIA. He worked with the NCIS: Office of Special Projects Team on “The Isaak Sidorov Case” as well as on “The Ghost White Case”. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 Vostanik Sabatino first Appears as Roger McAdams in the Episode: The Watchers while he is undercover at Brindell Research on behalf of the CIA. Except at the time his identity wasn’t revealed. Owen Granger supposedly traded him with another agency (The CIA). NCIS: Los Angeles Season 4 Sabatino’s true identity is revealed in the Episode: Wanted as he visits Michelle Hanna with whom he worked with at the CIA. He will work closely with the Office of Special Projects Team on “The Isaak Sidorov Case”. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 5 Sabatino is later seen in Afghanistan while Kensi is there to hunt down “The Ghost White”. Sabatino is also there for the same reason. After being removed from the “The Isaak Sidorov Case” He was transferred to Afghanistan. He works with Owen Granger. Kensi will be suspicious of him in View of his behavior but he will eventually clarify things; he knows Jack Simon and he does everything to protect him, it is so that he was suspicious with regard to the person who was responsible for killing him. Sabatino disappears before being found by the Office of Special Projects Team led by Granger & Callen. He is wounded in the arm and reveals the truth; “The Ghost White” was created by the CIA to eliminate Jack Because while he was still a Private Military Contractor working for the CIA he found out the identities of a half a dozen of the CIA's Assets. He came to Afghanistan to convince Jack to return to the U.S. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 7 Sabatino reappears in the Episode: Active Measures where he gives Information to Callen. But the Lighting is too dark to recognize him. It's later when Granger goes to see him that we'll make the connection. Callen wanted information about Arkady Kolcheck, if the CIA knew where he was. Since they had nothing, Callen asked for information about Anatoli Kirkin. He will then share his Information about him to the OSP Team. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 8 In Mid-Season Eight Sabatino was a part of a Rogue CIA Unit that was targeting the Office of Special Projects Team, as payback for a mission Kensi was on in Afghanistan that went bad a couple of years ago. During the Season Eight 2 Part Finale (Episodes: Uncaged & Unleashed), Sabatino tried to redeem himself by pulling Michael Zhrov out prison so Sam could question him about the location of His Wife who was kidnapped by Tahir Khaled. But after Michelle died of Carbon Monoxide Poisoning from sitting in a sealed box for an extensive amount of Time. Sam contacted Sabatino to help him Find Khaled. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 10 Sabatino later contacts Sam & Callen in the Episode: Hit List where he tells them about a Hit List that is recovered at a Crime Scene with EAD Mosley, Her Son, Arlo Terk, and the rest of the OSP Team.Category:Recurring Characters Category:CIA Agents